


Soft brushes and Soft Kisses

by genericgayanime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Makeup artist Kuroo, Model AU, Model Kenma, Pining, makeup artist au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10431060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genericgayanime/pseuds/genericgayanime
Summary: Kenma is a model, and getting his makeup done by makeup artists is a regular occurrence. This one though, is a little different.





	

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd/ catch me on tumblr @genericgayanime

“I’m putting glitter on you now, don’t move around too much or you’ll get it in your eyes.”

His voice was soft and comforting, his minty breath fanning along Kenmas nose and lips as a soft brush patted against his lids, the wetness of the spray leaving his eyelids a metallic rosy silver. 

“Okay, you can open your eyes now.” 

Kenma opened his eyes and blinked, allowing his eyes to adjust to the harsh lighting of the vanity lights. Soon cool liquid makeup was smeared against his cheek then blended out with a soft sponge just to be repeated on his other cheek, his nose, forehead and neck. Analytical eyes watched the artist’s face scrunch and shift in concentration as he blended hues of brown under the models cheekbone. He rose from his half squat and moved the the vanity counter, swapping his dirtied brushes for clean ones. 

Kenma watched carefully and allowed his eyes to scan up and down his artist’s body, taking in the broad shoulders, narrow waist, and long legs that were only accentuated by the tight jeans he was wearing. Kuroo then turned around and got back to work, swirling his now clean brushes in hues of pink and glittery champange and brushing them across Kenmas cheeks.

“Look up for me,” 

Soft brushes swept across his lower lashline leaving soft, blended hues in their wake. The sensation of the bristles was ticklish and uncomfortable his first few times getting his makeup done, but he quickly got used to it after he realised he’d be feeling it every time he got a job. 

“Ok, I’m doing your mascara now,” He warned. “Try not to fidget, not that you have been, but I just don’t feel like getting sued for busting out the eye of a top model.”

Kenma responded with a hum as Kuroo began slipping a disposable brush into the tube, loading it with product. “Eyes open, right?”

“Yeah, just look straight ahead.”

Kenma nodded and looked ahead, biting softly on the inside of his cheek to distract himself from the feeling of goo covered plastic combing through his lashes. Both eyes were done as quickly as possible, and as soon as they were done Kenma blinked delicately, careful not to smudge or transfer anything. 

“I heard you don’t do too well with that so I tried to go quick,”

“It’s fine.” Kenma mumbled, watching carefully as his strong hands spread glue across the band of a fake lash, waving it through the air. 

“Close.”

Kenma obediently closed his eyes, relaxing the muscles of his face and waiting for the cool feeling of glue along the skin of his eyes. Once his lashes were on he bat his eyelashes at his reflection in the vanity mirror, testing the weight and comfort of the lashes. 

“Good?” Kuro checked, watching carefully to see if the lashes were completely on.

Kenma just hummed again, tearing his eyes from his reflection and looking back into Kuroos black-eyeliner rimmed eyes. 

“Yeah, I can see now why you’re a model.” Kuroo spoke, his brain to mouth filter not working properly. 

“Are you saying you didn’t see why before?” Kenma asked in a breathy tone, his eyes soft yet accusing.

A shit eating grin appeared on Kuroos face, a small laugh escaping his lips. He didn’t know if he was just seeing what he wanted to see, but he could have sworn the models eyes flickered down to his lips.

“I guess I am saying that, but I definitely saw it before.” 

Before Kenma could respond he turned back around to the vanity counter and began picking up more products and replacing his brushes. 

“Close your eyes, it’s gonna sting if you don’t.” The artist spoke softly before shaking the product and misting it along his face, causing the models skin to glow with the moisture.

“Part your lips.” Kuroo instructed, sharpening a pencil and emptying the shavings into a nearby trash can. Kenma did as he was told, parting his lips and looking down towards his lap. The soft pink skin of his lips dragged with every stroke of the pencil, their shape carefully outlined with a mauvey pink. He capped the pencil then uncapped the corresponding lipstick, taking a brush and loading it with product before smearing it across Kenmas lips, leaving streaks of colour in its wake.

Kuroo found himself transfixed with the model’s lips, obsessing over their shape and colour as he painted them carefully. The skin looked soft and smooth as he brushed colour onto it, and to hell if Kuroo didn’t want to replace the brush with his own lips.

He backed away and watched as Kenma rolled his lips, evenly dispersing the colour. Kuroo just stared longingly, hoping to every heaven there was that he wasn’t being as obvious as he felt he was. 

“Y-You’re done.” 

Kenma slid out of his chair and looked in the mirror, adjusting his silk robe and making sure everything was in order before moving to leave to get dressed. Kuroo turned away and began to clean up but keeping an attentive ear in case he needed anything fixed.

“Kuro?” He hummed, an element of mischief in his voice.

Electing to ignore the new nickname, Kuroo turned around and stepped closer to the model, ready to fix anything he found wrong.

What he wasn’t ready for was the feeling of the model’s soft hands on his face and neck, pulling him closer as he rose up on his toes until their lips met. Just as Kuroo imagined, Kenmas lips were soft and plush and the feeling brought butterflies to his stomach.

“Forgot to blot my lipstick.” Kenma whispered against the artist’s lips before he pulled away, his lashes fluttering open and his hands lingering along the other’s skin. He rolled his lips again to even out the colour and turned around to leave and get dressed, leaving Kuroo stunned and dumbfounded, a messy lip print over his own lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell that I really really like feminine Kenma :/ anyways Thanks for reading! Your comments and kudos mean so much to me❣️❣️ Also sorry for being absent for so long, I really hope to put out more things soon!


End file.
